


A tu ida

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Bokuto le confiesa sus sentimientos a Kuroo, aunque estos ya no pueden ser correspondidos.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A tu ida

_ Querido Kuroo, _

_ de seguro te sorprende recibir esta carta. Voy a serte sincero porque nunca creí que llegaría a expresar mis sentimientos de esta manera. Pero Keiji me dijo que sería buena idea. Es más no creo dártela nunca porque no tengo el suficiente valor pero siento que esto aliviará la carga que llevo desde hace más de ocho años. _

_ Recuerdo que nos conocimos en nuestro primer año de preparatoria en un partido de entrenamiento y que enseguida nos llevamos bien. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, y finalmente en mi hermano. _

_ Pero seré sincero. Verte como un hermano, un amigo; nunca fue suficiente para mí.  _

_ Empecé a amarte a finales de nuestro último año y después vino la universidad donde finalmente entendí cuáles eran mis sentimientos por ti; pero tú estabas con Alisa así que cómo iba a animarme a confesar mis sentimientos si a mi parecer no eras homosexual. _

_ Pero entonces llegó nuestro tercer año y me confesaste que te habías acostado con Tsukishima estando borracho y que posiblemente te gustaban los hombres; eras bisexual y eso me dio oportunidades porque rompiste con Alisa para descubrir ese nuevo mundo que se había abierto ante ti. _

_ Intenté ser menos sútil sobre mis sentimientos para ver si te dabas cuenta pero solo continuamos con el bromance que habíamos iniciado en la preparatoria. Y a los pocos meses, tras volver a acostarte con Tsukishima y unirse a tu lista de ligues Kenma, Suguru y uno de los Miya empezaste una relación con nada más y nada menos que Yaku. _

_ ¿Lo sabes? Lev y yo lo pasamos muy mal, aunque al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro para expresarnos libremente y llorar por vosotros. _

_ Patético, ¿verdad? _

_ Dos años duró vuestra relación y terminaron por la infidelidad de Yaku con Lev pero me lo dijiste, que esperabas que eso sucediera en cualquier momento. ¿Entonces por qué no te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti? _

_ Hasta Tsukishima que en privado solía joderme con el tema porque se había dado cuenta empezó a tener lástima por mí, el propio Keiji igual; y finalmente ellos empezaron a salir y empezaron a animarme. _

_ Pero yo lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo empezabas una nueva vida con Kenma quien llevaba el mismo o más tiempo enamorado de ti. Pero él consiguió tenerte y yo no. _

_ Todo iba muy bien entre vosotros, es más yo como tu mejor amigo sabía que ibas a pedirle matrimonio y a pesar de eso hundirme en la más profunda desesperación solo pude animarte porque tu felicidad era la mía. _

_ Quería que tu fueras feliz, pero entonces sucedió… Descubriste que Kenma te había sido infiel el último medio año de vuestra relación con Chibi-chan, que al mismo tiempo llevaba medio año casado con Kageyama. _

_ ¿Alguna vez has tenido suerte en el amor, Tetsurou? Porque recuerdo que después volviste a las mujeres y esta vez el infiel fuiste tú, recuerdo cómo quedó Hitoka-chan cuando se lo confesaste; yo estaba allí después de todo. _

_ Tras esto estuviste con más hombres y más mujeres. Empezaste a causar problemas, y no conseguías trabajo fácilmente hasta que te conseguí un trabajo como reclutador de deportistas de élite para partidos nacionales o las Olimpiadas. _

_ Por fin vi que encaminabas tu vida de nuevo a tal punto que me hizo llorar. _

_ Por fin volvías a ser Kuroo Tetsurou, el hombre del que me había enamorado. _

_ Y del que sigo enamorado. _

_ ¿Puedes creerlo? He sido capaz de confesar todos mis sentimientos, pero estos nunca llegarán a ti. Para asegurarme de eso he decidido que le voy a dar esta carta a Keiji y a Kei. Ellos la podrán guardar a buen recaudo para no caer en la tentación y mandártela. _

_ Kuroo te amo. _

_ Te amo tanto que duele. _

_ Te he amado durante años. _

_ Te sigo y seguiré amando porque eres mi mundo. _

_ Así que por favor, mi mundo. _

_ Sonríe. _

_ Solo quiero verte feliz. _

_ Te amo. _

_ Con amor, _

_ Bokuto Kotaro. _

  
  


Lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mojando el papel entre sus manos, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Sentado en el borde de su cama volvió a releer la carta tres veces más hasta que un alarido salió desde el fondo de su garganta. 

La carta cayó al suelo mientras cubría su rostro y sollozaba agonizante.

Todavía vestido en sus pantalones y camisa de mangas recogidas de color negro.

Las ojeras eran pronunciadas y oscuras.

Su corazón tras mucho tiempo volvía a estar roto y muerto.

Al igual que su mejor amigo, el hombre del que había estado enamorado desde hace un año y medio.

Durante el funeral había escuchado una discusión entre Keiji y Kei sobre una carta de Bokuto que terminó en sus manos después de que el rubio la empujara sobre su pecho con los ojos rojos.

Él era el culpable del sufrimiento de Bokuto.

Todo era su culpa, y tuvo que morir sin saber que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, tardíamente.


End file.
